Letters to Win Her Heart
by SKAM
Summary: Tai has been searching for Sora and has found her. The problem is he can't approach her, so he writes to an editorial for help. What happens when he gets help from the one he's trying to find?TAIORA
1. Letter 1

_Author Notes: This is a fan fiction on a Taiora, where Tai is put to the challenge of winning Sora's heart through letters. This fic isn't complied of only letters might I add, there's a lot of outside influences that will be thrown in. Enjoy._

Tai had his pen in his mouth looking at the paper he had just slammed on his desk. In the flicker of the light, one could see only to things scribbled on the pale paper.

_Dear Sophia _

But, Tai's mind went blank, not sure what to write. This Sophia was one of these editorials where one just had to write his/hers problems and they would get a letter written back full of wisdom. Though there was a catch, a few letters would be picked to be advertised in their magazine. "Was is worth it?" Tai questioned himself. God he hoped so, for as he thought of his ordeal, he found himself with a burning desire to write.

_I know what I am about to write to you may sound a little clichéd, but there is a girl that I was searching for. We were friends until our parents got into a fight that resulted in never being able to see each other again. And with the usual cliché, she moved. The thing is, I found her not too long ago. She and I now go to the same high school. But I am not allowed to approach her you see. Social status and all. I'm not that well liked in her little group._

_Romeo _

Tai looked it over and shoved his hands in his pockets. There was nothing more to be said so he sealed the paper in a envelope. He looked outside, it was early morning and he could see his little sister swing on their hammock with the cat.

He tapped on the window to catch her attention. She looked up from swinging and waved. Tai wasn't surprised when she put Miko down and headed up to the door. It was more or less their routine in the morning.

Kari would go about her usual habits, where she would give Miko her morning attention, while swinging in the sun or lounging around on the couch watching TV. As soon as Tai was ready to get up and get ready for school, she would rush in to dish him up breakfast she had cooked earlier for their dad. Tai would sit down to eat and talk with Kari. Once he was done, he would wash the dishes and head out the door together for school.

The door opened and swung shut as Kari shut the door. She placed Miko on the back of the chair as she went to wash her hands at the sink. "How are you today Tai?" she asked as she wiped them off.

Tai had sat himself down at the table to talk. "I am doing fine, just got done writing a letter to Western Thoughts."

Kari laughed at her brother. He had been trying to find this girl from his child hood for years. He had done many illegal things with Izzy. They failed every time. Though, there was a few times where Izzy had gotten very close to finding her. But every time he had the cops would show up at his door. Last time when they broke down the door, Mrs. Izumi told Izzy he was not to assist Tai any longer. So Tai and Izzy gave up, both of them had criminal records with no results. Izzy was still kind of bitter about it all and Tai decided never to bring it up with him again.

"I hope you be careful. And please, don't get Izzy involved again." Kari warned.

"I won't and don't plan to." Tai assured her.

Kari nodded in approval. "Good, because Izzy has just gotten off probation, from his recent criminal record dealing with **hacking." **

Tai dished himself up. "It was his choice Kari." he pointed out. Kari left the room without a word. _Great she's on over protective mode. I'm the older one, shouldn't I be protective? _

_Dear Sophia_

_I am a mother of two twin daughters. They both have a crush on the same boy…_

"No, this is too dull." Sora concluded.

She quickly wrote up a response to the lady on her laptop. None that she had received on her website were deemed worthy enough to go into the magazine. That just left the ones that came through the mail…

Sora was a lucky girl. At age 17 she had her own editorial in her mothers best friends sisters magazine, Western Thoughts. It was great work and paid well, by the time she graduated that summer she would have more than enough to go to college. It kind of floored Sora how her mother was being so supportive over this. She was supposed to inherit the shop. But whatever was causing her mom to be so nice and supportive about her career choice made her happy.

She opened the first letter from the mail delivery.

_Dear Sophia_

_I know what I am about to write to you may sound a little clichéd, but there is a girl that I was searching for. We were friends until our parents got into a fight that resulted in never being able to see each other again. And with the usual cliché, she moved. The thing is, I found her not too long ago. She and I now go to the same high school. But I am not aloud to approach her you see. Social status and all. I'm not that well liked in her little group._

_Romeo_

Yea it did sound cliché like he mentioned. But it was interesting cliché. She sat that one aside in the small pile of selected letters to go into the magazine. She began her rough draft.

_Dear Romeo_

_I'll admit that this does sound cliché, however I do have the answer you are seeking for. Have you ever thought of trying to approach her while she is not around her friends? Tell her who you are and I am sure she will listen. I don't think any girl forget about there childhood friends. Please write back with your results._

_Sophia_

Satisfied, Sora rewrote the letter on her laptop and printed it out. She stuck it in a envelope and through it in the out bin in her room.

_Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am willing to hear all complaints to how bad my grammar to what you didn't like. I would also like to have a few pointers on how to improve this fic. Review please, give me a flame or a compliment. _


	2. Get Her Alone

_Author Notes: Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. This chapter will give you a little insight into the plot of this story. So I hope I don't let anyone who is reading this down._

Tai woke up with a jolt as his alarm clock went off at 7 am. He stretched slightly and reached for the letter he had received the day before. It was short and to the point. However, he didn't think that she knew how hard it was to get her friends away from her. He remembered one time when Izzy accidentally tripped their leader, Misato. He was tipped upside down and put inside the trash can. It was like she had super power strength for a girl.

Which when Tai thought about it, it had to be true. Misato, Sora, and the rest of the group were very athletic. Misato herself held a title in beating all of Japan at tennis. Sora was almost as good. He had a challenge to get Sora by herself, and Misato would get in the way. If Tai had to, he would kick a soccer ball straight into her head and knock her out for a moment or two.

Tai slipped out of bed, switching from his shorts to his school uniform. He walked out into the living room to see Kari inside petting Miko.

"You're up early." Kari commented.

Tai wasn't much of a morning person and just sat the table with a "Mmmph." as a reply.

Kari sat Miko down and dished Tai his breakfast. "Do you have something to do early today?" she continued to question why he was up so early.

He nodded. "Yeah I want to leave in fifteen minutes, think you'll be ready by then?"

"Sure." she replied and left to go and get ready for school.

"_Okay how am I gonna approach this?"_ Tai began to think. _"I need some type of distraction. Maybe I could use Izzy. No, I told Kari I wouldn't and she'd be mad if I did so. Lets see, that leaves Davis." _Tai frowned. _"That idiot is such a klutz and argh…!_ He would surely mess it up. That's it I'm using Izzy!" he jumped slightly realizing he just said the last part out loud. _"No Kari, that's a good thing." _He noted to himself. "Hey Kari, are you almost ready to go?!" he shouted.

"Just a minute Tai." she called back. Tai only had to wait a few seconds before she reentered with her uniform on. "Okay lets go."

Sora walked in with her selected letters to her editor. "Morning Sasha."

The woman was tall with a tight black bun. She looked up with her critical eyes and stern face. "What do you have for me today, Sora?" the woman questioned in a nice tone that contradicted her features.

"Here are the five letters I have reselected for our next monthly issue and here are my replies."

Sasha took that stack and began to read through them. She paused at one. "Signed Romeo?" she looked up at Sora. "Don't you think this is a bit plain?"

Sora sat down at the desk, "Yes well, I have a plan with that one. If you agree with me I will continue with it."

"Speak away dear. Coffee?" she asked.

"Ah thank you." Sora accepted and took a mug. "Well anyways, I was thinking of making this into a series type of thing. Where every month we see his progress of trying to get this girl. Because everyone thinks that the type of girl he is going after is not going to fall for him."

Sasha smiled. "Since when have you resorted to playing dirty, Sora?"

Sora blinked a few times. "What do you mean Sasha?"

"You are willing to humiliate this poor guy and publish it."

Sora smiled. "Ah but that's the catch. What if he does succeed? I do believe I said everyone _thinks._ Think of the money, that'll come in from the letters. We'll be noticed even more!"

Sasha took a sip from her own mug, "Yes but what if we don't?"

"Then we don't, we get the money no matter what." Sora replied.

"Alright, you have my answer, and it's a yes, Sora. Now go out there and get this guy his girl."

"Will do." she smiled.

"God I hope Izzy is there." he muttered.

"_Tai…_

"I can see this going badly if he's not…" he continued.

"TAI!"

"WHAT!" he yelled as he slammed on his brakes making Kari hit her head on the dash board. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Kari!"

She rubbed her forehead and looked at her brother. "You missed the freshmen door." she pointed out a little rough.

Tai looked out his window and saw he was between the Junior and Senior doors. "Oh sorry, I spaced out a bit."

"What ever." she said as she climbed out of the door, annoyed at the bump on her forehead that was beginning to show.

Tai looked out his rearview mirror and saw Kari walk down the side walk to the freshmen part of the building. He drove the car to the parking lot and parked. As he got out he could here Izzy calling his name.

"Tai, hey over hear!"

He saw the red head on the hill where their favorite cherry tree sat on. Grabbing his bag, he rushed up to meet his friend. "What is it Izzy." he asked as he sat down next to him.

"You know that letter you told me you were writing to Western Thoughts?"

"Yea."

"Well I believe your letter has been selected for this new thing they are doing. It's called the "Lovers Reports." Here take a look."

Izzy scooted his laptop to him, on the screen as a barrage of letters that had been written. And sure enough, his was there with the reply and all as a sample. "Wow that is mine… but why? My letter was so common." he scrolled down a bit, the other letters were indeed more interesting than his.

"Yeah, I found that a little weird too."

"Wait a second Izzy, how did you know the letter was mine? I never showed you the letter!"

"Tai, its not that hard with your writing style and your story. Plus, who else would pick a name like "Romeo"?"

Tai handed back the laptop in protest and said a little gruff. "Well… I take it you read the reply." Izzy nodded. "I need your help with that." Izzy looked up with a look that could kill, "No not what you think Izzy!" Tai countered. "You know as well as I do that Misato wont let us get near Sora… so I need a distraction…"

"What exactly are you thinking of?"

_Authors Note: Okay, I got alittle bored towards the end incase anyone didnt notice. But i have gone back and tried to make the chapter a little bit better... But i have a feeling that this chapter wont be as good as what is to come... Oh well this is my first Digimon Fanfic and I am trying my best..._


	3. Angry Jocks

_Author's Note: Well its been a week now, heres the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Tai slinked into the cafeteria with his stealthy skills. Peering behind a pillar he saw Sora sitting without Misato. "_Where is she?" _Tai put his walky-talky up to his mouth. "Hey Izzy do you see Misato?"

"No, but I see a few more of the girls heading that way. Maybe she's sick?" Izzy whispered through his end.

"Can't be I had her last period."

"Maybe she went out to eat." Izzy pointed out.

"Maybe, just wait a few seconds…"

Tai waited, like Izzy said earlier a few more girls showed up, making up the whole gang without Misato. "Okay, I don't think she's coming, so I guess commence our plan on that blonde sitting on Sora's right."

"Got it. Over and out."

"Over and out." Tai whispered.

Tai began to walk towards the table that contained Sora but stopped to talk to Davis. "Hey Davis, great practice yesterday." he kept his eye on Izzy who was now getting his food in the lunch line.

"Oh really? Thanks Tai." he said as he took the complement.

"No doubt, if you keep playing as you did yesterday, you'll make team captain after I graduate this year." Izzy was now making his way over towards him. Tai kept his eye on the jock from the rugby team. Yep he was getting up as usual to harass Izzy.

"Really! Wow Tai, that has just made my day. I can't believe you think that."

"Yea…" Tai said as he pushed Davis aside. This caught Davis eye and saw that Izzy was now getting stared down by a guy he didn't even reach his shoulders. They were talking or rather shouting.

Before Tai could reach them Izzy was pushed down his tray going flying onto Sora. Tai went into a jog and punched the guy. "Get up Izzy."

He could here the girls particularly angry. "Jesus Mike. Did you have to do that!" one of the girls shouted. Mike immediately backed off.

"_Great this is just what I wanted…" _He stuck his hand out to Sora, "Here let me help you get cleaned up."

Sora looked at him quizzically, she took his hand. "I'll be right back guys."

"_YES!" _Tai's mind screamed. He lead Sora towards the girls bathrooms, and decided to make his move. "Hey Sora, um… do you remember a boy… when you used to live in…" Sora looked at him for a moment.

"Hey!" Tai's heart fell. He turned around to see Misato. "You know the rules soccer boy. None of you guys are allowed our group. Do you hear me?!"

_Great time to leave! _Tai started at a run before she could her group of accepted boys to chase him.

_Author Notes: Ok I got a little rushed and bored towards the end, incase anyone didn't noticed. But I have gone back and tried to make this chapter better… I have a feeling though that this chapter won't be as good as what is to come… Oh well first Digimon fic and trying my best. _

_Author Notes: Well its been a week now, and I have finally found time to write. So here is the next chapter. _

Tai rounded the corner out of breath. "_God how long did they tail me?!" _He thought bitterly to himself. Looking around he saw that he was in the older part of the building that belonged to the freshmen.

"Maybe I should go and find Kari…" She wasn't too hard to find, she always ate in the computer lab with Yolei, Ken, and sometimes Izzy. Getting his bearings once more, he saw the door at the end of the hall.

"Hey, there he is!" he heard a burly voice point out.

Tai did a double take to see that it was the whole Rugby team plus a few mad Boxers that towered and owned him in strength. _"Do these girls like meaty men or something!" _Tai cursed at himself as he made another run for it, this time full speed to the safety fo the computer lab.

"GET HIM!" they yelled as they continued their chase.

"You actually think you meatheads can actually catch me! Someone from the soccer team? Bring it!" Tai taunted and imitated a gorilla as he reached the 20 ft mark to the computer lab door.

The remark angered a few of them. They stopped to rip a bench out from the bolted floor. Tai heard the commotion and looked back to see one of them put the bench in a javelin position. He hurled it straight at Tai.

"Oh shit!!!" he screamed as he passed through the door slamming it shut. Tai immediately dropped into the fetal position as a leg of the bench went flying through the glass slit in the door.

"T-Tai!" Kari and Yolei screamed as they turned to see glass shatter and fall into the poor seniors hair.

All Tai could do was scoot away from the door and laugh in hysterics, "Th-they could… COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

The group from outside the door wrenched the benches leg out from the slit. They could hear it crash to the floor. The leader of the pack looked in on Tai and said with a slow and stupid voice, "Next time you mess with Misato or any of her girls, we will string you up by your balls!"

Yolei's eyes flashed, "Next time you come try to pick on Tai or mess our lab up, your going to know what it feels like to have your balls fired off then eaten by your own bitch of a mother!"

"You bitch!" he yelled as he rammed the door open. The group soon piled in. "You better take that back now!"

Yolei pushed her sleeves up and was ready for a fight.

"Yolei no!" Kari grabbed her from behind. "What do you think you are doing!"

"I swear to god I will beat the crap out of this guy!" she screamed as Ken appeared with a nice looking metal rod.

"Leave now." he barked.

"Or what? You going to do me in with that-" he never finished his sentence because he fell, crippled to the floor.

Ken pointed the rod to rest showing off his electric prod. One came foreword and picked up their fallen comrade and left without a word.

"What the hell did you do, Tai?" Kari demanded as she let go of Yolei.

"Misato had them do this."

Ken who was now busy trying to reinstate the door on its hinges muttered, "We got that much."

Tai told them the story.

"That bitch." Yolei remarked.

"Language Yolei." Ken reminded her.

"I told you to be careful, Tai." Kari worried. "You don't think that they will try to hurt you again when they find you alone do you?"

Tai shook his head, "No, they are as stupid as they look. They have probably forgotten about it by now." The bell rang. "Well I got to go. See you guys later."

As soon as Tai got home he through his bag on the ground and turned on his computer. Well as he had thought would happen, Sophia's first plan had failed. He was kind of nervous to see if she had any other plans left. But whatever the case was, he had to make sure that what he said wasn't too noticeable. I mean, he was sure that at least one of those girls probably read the magazine Western Thoughts. He couldn't take the chance of them linking Romeo to him. The trouble that he was in already was bad enough, imagine how bad it would be if they found out his intentions.

He sighed. There probably was no way of doing this without one of them finding out. Misato especially seemed to know what was going on all the time. She was Queen of Gossip, and she was good at.

Tai brought up the website and began to type to her.

_Dear Sophia_

_I tried to follow your plan of getting the girl alone. Let's just say that I was pursued by a mob. Not only that, they turned violent and destroyed some things. I am not quite sure on what to do. But I am putting everything on the table for you to come up with a plan. After all, someone who is smart enough to have her own column in a magazine has to be able to solve my problems. _

_Romeo _

Tai hit send and waited.

Sora went straight to her job after school. She had to find out what that kid… what was his name again? Well whatever that kid was going to say. It surprised her a little. It was a weird subject to bring up. She wasn't quite sure what he was going to say. But she thought he was going to talk about her old school. But why? He was from the hated soccer team. He didn't have any right to talk to her as far as she was concerned. Or at least that's what Misato always told her group.

She never did understand why Misato hated that particular group. It was normal that she hated geeks for her personality. But the soccer kids were jocks too, just like the other group of men that were allowed to speak to. Sora never did ask about that, for Misato's word was law. To think what it would be like to be tossed away in front of the whole school. It would be so embarrassing she doubt she could handle it. If she had known that Misato and her group were so popular she wouldn't have ever started to hang with them at all. Sometimes the pressure got too much.

However, it did have its advantages. At her old school she was the best at tennis. Everyone acknowledged it. That was how she had became incredibly well liked there, through tennis. But she had all of her school life to develop a reputation, it wasn't that important there anyways when it came to sports. If you were good you were good. So what if you had pimples all over your face. Here though, reputation was everything. The coaches only picked a certain few to have a the spotlight. A few times Sora had to admit to herself that she was better than Misato, but she was the goddess of the goddesses. Of course the coaches knew that, but because Misato had picked her up on her first day, she was allowed to share that spotlight. Sora had the opportunity to star for the school. Even if she was dulled out and in second to Misato.

She opened her offices door to see her computer beeping with messages. Sora quickly typed in her password to access her letters. Scrolling down she saw that Romeo had written back. _Looks like he has resorted to using the net to get a hold of me. _She smiled.

Sora clicked on it and read it.

_Dear Sophia_

_I tried to follow your plan of getting the girl alone. Let's just say that I was pursued by a mob. Not only that, they turned violent and destroyed some things. I am not quite sure on what to do. But I am putting everything on the table for you to come up with a plan. After all, someone who is smart enough to have her own column in a magazine has to be able to solve my problems. _

_Romeo _

_Dear Romeo_

_My dearest friend, what exactly happened to cause this. Was it that girl you spoke of in you first letter? If so, maybe you should take some action only when she is as school. I, for one know a girl just like her. It's like she has radar for guys wanting to talk to our group. She will disappear for a moment but then come out of nowhere to stop the guys from talking to us. _

_You think I'm smart huh? Well I am honored, though I don't think so of myself. I consider myself to be lucky. Please write back telling me more. Or, if you want, you may talk to me over msn. I will disclose this for you. _

_Sophia._

_Author Note: And now I have officially hit a nice hard brick wall of a writers block. I honestly have no clue where to go with this at the moment. If any of you guys have ideas please tell me when you review. If not, well, it might be awhile until I update again and get over this writers block. _


	4. Agents 1 and 2

_Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews I have received. All of your guys suggestion gave me many ideas… unfortunately, I couldn't use them, it would be like a big beacon for a spoiler. However, it gave me enough ideas to form my own. I would like to thank Kitten Kisses for telling me my errors, if you look back you will see a lot that you have pointed out corrected. As for all the questions about Misato and other stuff will probably be revealed… just not so sure it will be in this chapter. I hope this chapter will be satisfying… SO READ ON! Oh by the way, if you find it annoying that I re-paste each letter every time someone reads it, please tell me. I only do it so you don't have to go back to the last chapter, or if you take a break in the middle of the chapter you wont have to scroll up._

Tai held the typed up letter from Sophia in his hand. _"She wants me to talk to her on her msn? Should I?" _Tai looked at his blank screen. He quickly found himself being drawn to it.

He signed in.

"Okay… diamond love at hotmail dot com…" he held his breath as he waited to be added. Sure enough he was added.

Daimondlove: Hello? Are you Romeo?

Tai looked at his name and changed it to Romeo.

Romeo: Yes. I hope your Sophia.

Sora from her monitor smiled. She could already here the reviews that she was going to receive. The article that she was producing was turning into a hit for sure. All because of this guy…

Diamondlove: Of course. You wouldn't mind telling me all that happened yesterday?

Romeo: Well, I got the girl alone, as you told me to do. It didn't turn out since Misato like popped out of nowhere. Before I could even blink again, she had a bunch of burley guys at my throat.

Sora choked on her own spit as she saw the name Misato. _Could it be a coincidence? _

Diamondlove: Hey wait, what school do you go to?

Romeo: Odaiba High.

"_Could it be that one kid from the soccer team?" _She got up to pace. "If so," she said aloud. "Then this job is getting easier and easier. But I don't remember that kid accept from a few classes…" _"But then again, Misato was late to lunch because she had to deal with another guy who tried to get fresh with one of the other girls. Not only that, but after she dealt with the soccer kid, she went after another guy who was trying to talk to someone at our table. To be honest, there are too many factors for me to ask him which one he was. What if he is the soccer kid… I sure don't want to blow my cover. Also, I defiantly don't want much to do with him. After all, what would Misato say?_

"_Wait, if he goes to the same school as I, I could get around this small little detail. I could get someone to act as me, with that in place I could get more up and personal without blowing my cover. Also, I could find out which one of the guys he is. The soccer kid or the two other miscellaneous guys."_

Diamondlove: That's weird. I too go to Odaiba High. Want to meet up?

Tai was brought back a bit. _"Wait a sec. She wants to meet with me. Great, I bet she'll have a camera. So on her article she can not only have my letters but my picture as well. I'm probably going to make her a lot of money. But what if I send someone else? If that was the case, I wont have any connections to yesterdays incidents. Not only that, I wont risk the fact that Sora might figure out that I'm the guy from the article. That's if she reads Western Thoughts._

"_But who? Davis is too young, Matt would never in a million years do it. He is too busy anyways… That leaves Izzy…"_

Romeo: Yeah, I think I'll do it. Where do you want to meet up?

Sora smiled. "Sasha is going to be happy about this one."

Diamondlove: Not at school, how about at the café down the road.

Romeo: Sounds good to me.

"No Tai, I'm not going to do this." Izzy argued.

Tai had his arms wrapped around Izzy and began to moan, "But Izzy, I cant let her know who I am!"

"What is in it for me, Tai. Nothing!"

"I'll get you something!"

"Like what!?" Izzy said hotly as he pushed Tai off of him.

"Money, of course!"

Izzy looked Tai over, "And when will I get this money?"

"As soon as I get a job."

"And when will that be."

"As soon as I get hired."

"Tai, I'm not going to do it. Unless I know your getting paid. You get no job, I don't get paid!"

Tai sat there for a few seconds before replying. "How about, collateral?"

"W-what?"

Tai looked at him. "Collateral, it means you give someone something precious that they get to hold onto until you complete what needs to be done. In your case I give you something until I get a job and pay you."

"I know what it is Tai." He received a pitiful look from his friend. "Alright!" he yelled in defeat. "You got me, but I want at least a hundred dollars."

Tai grimaced but nodded. "Okay, we have a deal Izzy."

"Hey Sasha, I need a favor of you."

The older lady was smoking her cigarette and had her morning paper at her side as Sora came barging in. "What is it." she said a little curt.

"I need to someone to go undercover for me."

Sasha thin lined eyebrows knitted together on the spot. "And your reason, Sora?"

"Here read." Sora plopped the conversation on her desk.

"So, the boy goes to the same school as you, no big deal." Sasha remarked taking a huff of her cig. "Unless…" she exhaled. "That girl, Misato, was it? You told me about her once. But I am afraid that it is too expensive dear. To have an under cover agent because of some silly girl's self-centered controlling doll wouldn't like it if you talk to this boy."

Sora's face fell a bit. "But Sasha, your letting a good thing go. I'm sure the money we make from this will pay for the agent ten fold."

Sasha took her newspaper out. "I'm sorry dear, I do not have the will to do so. You may go."

"Wait."

Sasha looked over the newspaper critically. "What is it!"

"You have a niece working here don't you?" Sora pushed on.

"You mean Mimi. Yes what about it, she's just here to do paper work for an after school job. What of it."

"Well, ma'am, she goes to me school and I was thinking-"

"Thinking of using her?!" Sasha interrupted. "Sora, she isn't skilled in that department in my knowledge. If you ask me, you would be risking more by using her."

Sora took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "But… she is very pretty. Any guy would go googol eye over her. They would never suspect anything in the first place because of that."

"Fine." Sasha concluded without looking from her newspaper. "If this is what you want Sora, then you may. Tell her, her pay will be raised by a dollar an hour. Now goodbye Sora."

Sora bowed. "Thank you, Sasha."

_Author's Note: And that is a wrap. I hope you guys enjoyed. I really liked writing the whole Sora and Sasha part if you didn't notice. I will review as soon as I see the light behind my Calculus and Chemistry homework. Procrastinators never did have is easy I tell you! Oh and Kitten Kisses, if you want to continue to correct my horrible grammar skills, correct away. I really, really need it!_


End file.
